Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts
Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts is the third game in the Banjo-Kazooie series, taking place eight years after the events of Banjo-Tooie. It was announced at Microsoft's X06 in 2006 at Barcelona, Spain and was released on November 11, 2008. http://play.tm/wire/click/1894716 Before the name was finalized, the game was commonly referred to as Banjo-Threeie. It is the first game in the Banjo series which is unaffiliated with Nintendo, as it is exclusive to the Xbox 360. In early 2009, L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges, a DLC for the game, became available for 400 Microsoft Points. Plot Set 8 years after Banjo-Tooie, the plot of the game involves Banjo and Gruntilda competing to determine the true owner of Spiral Mountain. Banjo wishes to preserve his home while Gruntilda hatches an urban development scheme to replace the vegetated area with towers and malls. A new character named Lord of Games (also known as L.O.G.) attempts to settle the conflict between the two by devising a series of worlds and challenges. LOG transports the other characters to Showdown Town, his headquarters, and starts the contest. The winner would be set to own Spiral Mountain; the loser must endure eternal hardship working at L.O.G.'s game factory. While Banjo and Kazooie seek to win by completing the challenges, Grunty uses a slew of vehicles she presumably has built, as well as an army of mechanical Gruntbots to stop the duo from succeeding. http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/b/bknutsandbolts/ After entering different game worlds created by L.O.G., Banjo and Kazooie collect the amount of Jiggies needed to return home. There, they will face Gruntilda to terminate this crazy adventure, but the witch will not be willing to lose. However, as usual, Grunty fails miserably and is forced to work in L.O.G.'s factory until the end of her days, as agreed at the beginning of the game. Gruntilda promises that she will launch her own game, since she has all the necessary tools. thumb|300px|right|Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Theme Song Gameplay The game is not a traditional third-person platform game like the previous instalments in the series, but instead utilizes vehicles to transport Banjo and Kazooie around the levels and complete challenges for Jiggies. According to Gregg Mayles about 20 percent of the game retains traditional platforming elements. There are however few "moves" for Banjo and Kazooie to use. The duo are limited to climbing, swimming, jumping and attacking with the Magic Wrench while other abilities, such as firing eggs have been mapped to vehicle parts instead. 'Vehicles' Vehicles play a prominent role in the game. The player can build them from over 1,600 components available, such as body panels, engines, wheels, wings, propellers, fuel and weapons. Vehicle presets are available as blueprints. Vehicles can be created when starting a challenge as well so as to make the perfect vehicle with which to win. Items The game features six worlds (excluding Spiral Mountain) where the player can pick up Notes, Jiggies and T.T. Trophies. The notes have a use quite different from previous installments. They are the game's currency, used in Showdown Town. The notes can be used to buy vehicle parts, vehicle blueprints, hints, and even bribe the corrupt sheriff. In addition, there are three different types of notes: copper, silver and gold, which are worth one, five, and ten notes respectively. There 5,230 notes in the game. With L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges the player can get 120 more notes. The Jiggies have the same use as in previous games. When Banjo win a Jiggy in a game world challenge, this puzzle piece is moved to that world's respective Jig-O-Vend. Kazooie, using her Magic Wrench, collects the Jiggies from the machine and Banjo takes them to the Jiggy Bank in the middle of Showdown Town. There are a total of 131 Jiggies in the game. The T.T. Trophies are the most difficult items to get. Trophy Thomas, a super competitive cheetah, is the 'best in all the challenges of the game' and is willing to challenge Banjo for those who can do it faster. Banjo must complete the proposed test in a time limit to get all the prizes available. Four trophies will get the player a Jiggy. In total, there are 92 Trophies in the game (but the player can get all the Jiggies with 91). 'Abilities' Almost all abilities learned in previous games will not be at Banjo and Kazooie's disposal for Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. This approach was first mentioned in the December 20 of Rare's Scribes column, which stated, "Banjo and Kazooie haven't got many of the abilities that they used in previous games".8 The ability introduced in Banjo-Tooie to split up Banjo and Kazooie as separate playable characters will be unavailable in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. A previous Scribe mentioned that they "thought about using two different controllers" to account for the new moves and all the old moves as well, but that a simpler system had been used for the game. It was eventually revealed that the approach involves using vehicles instead of the previous attack moves. According to Rare, the in-game explanation is that most of the older abilities were forgotten after eight years of not using them and LOG did not allow the duo to remember them. The only abilities Banjo still has are the grip grab (no attack), swimming (Banjo only), climbing, and the single jump. The Magic Wrench is used as a new attack, for the platforming elements of the game. The player can disembark from a vehicle and explore the environment in a manner similar to that of the previous games. In a screenshot, Banjo and Kazooie are seen walking on a tightrope crossing a river. 'Multiplayer' The idea of multiplayer options was first discussed at the Rare Witch Project, where Mayles said that there would be multiplayer capability in the game unlike that found in Banjo-Tooie. He also noted that there would not be any first-person shooter sections in the traditional action-adventure game. It was later revealed that multiplayer will be purely vehicle-based where players will be able to take their custom built vehicles to Xbox Live and compete in online races and activities. An announcement stated that the game features a co-operative mode and offline multiplayer options. List of multiplayer games (in categories): Sport *Football *Darts: Up to the Oche *Golf *Banjo-Brawl *Freewheeler *Low Gravity Banjo-Brawl *Sumo! *Boaty Banjo-Brawl *Air-Football *Basketball *Air Banjo-Brawl *Long Jumpers *Water Polo *Queen of the Knoll Added with L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges: *Downward Spiral *Don't Flee the Nest *Hot Cargo! *King of the Knoll Race *Short Circuit *Nutty Airways *Speedway *Small Spiral Circuit *Drag Kings *Pool Prix *Egg 'n' Spoon Race *Super Spiral Circuit *Air Straights *G-Zero *Hurdles *Triathlon *Nutty Cruises Added with L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges: *Terrarium Tussle *Iced Prix *Don't Lose Your Nuts Characters Returning Characters , Soggy's and Moggy's faces, that were dropped from the game).]] *Banjo *Kazooie *Gruntilda *Mumbo Jumbo *Humba Wumba *Jolly Roger *Tooty *Bottles *King Jingaling *Captain Blubber *Jinjos *Weldar *Clanker *Tanktup *Loggo *Mr. Patch *The snowman from Freezeezy Peak *Bawl *Klungo *Jamjars (voice only) *Mr. Fit *Boggy *Golden Goliath *George Ice Cube *Mildred Ice Cube *Dingpot *Cheato *Minjo *Targitzan *Glowbo New characters *Pikelet *Trophy Thomas *Lord of Games (L.O.G.) *Piddles *Gruntbots Worlds and Levels Im gonna cut your mums throat Easter Eggs F uck u children Sequel I'm your Father luke Trivia *Sup Bitches Gallery Logos and box art Image:Nuts&BoltsLogoWhite.jpg| Logo (white version) Image:Nuts&BoltsLogoBlack.jpg| Logo (black version). Image:BKNBJapaneseLogo.jpg| Japanese logo. Image:BKNBNABox.jpg| NA box art. Image:BKN&Bboxart.png| EU box art. Image:N&BPlatinumHits.jpg| Platinum Hits box art. Image:NBJapaneseBoxArt.jpg| Japanese box art. Character Artwork Image:BanjoKazooieN&B.jpg| Banjo and Kazooie Image:BanjoKazooieN&B2.jpg| Banjo and Kazooie Image:Grunty2.png| Gruntilda Image:GruntyN&B2.jpg| Gruntilda Image:MumboN&B.jpg|Mumbo Jumbo Image:MumboN&B2.jpg|Mumbo Jumbo Image:Bottles2.png|Bottles Image:BottlesN&B2.jpg|Bottles Image:KlungoNB.jpg|Klungo Image:Humba Wumba2.png|Humba Wumba Image:HumbaWumbaN&B2.jpg|Humba Wumba Image:BlubberN&B.jpg|Captain Blubber Image:BoggyN&B.jpg|Boggy Image:JollyRogerN&B.jpg|Jolly Dodger Image:MrFitN&B.jpg|Mr. Fit Image:Log.jpg|Lord of Games Image:Piddles2.jpg|Piddles Image:TrophyThomas.jpg|Trophy Thomas Image:Pikelet.jpg|Pikelet Image:Pikelet2.jpg|Pikelet Image:Pikelet3.jpg|Pikelet Image:New_Jinjo.jpg|An orange Jinjo. Special Image:Special1.jpg|Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo Jumbo. Image:Special2.jpg|Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo Jumbo confused as Gruntilda laughs and Piddles view. Image:Special3.jpg|Banjo, Kazooie, Bottles, Trophy Thomas, Gruntilda and Piddles Image:Special4.jpg|Banjo, Kazooie, Klungo and Mr. Fit in a plane race. This is the Soundtrack cover too. Wallpapers Image:WallpaperN&B1.jpg|The box art wallpaper. Image:WallpaperN&B2.jpg|Banjo flying around Spiral Mountain. Image:WallpaperN&B3.jpg|Banjo going to Klungo's Arcade. Image:WallpaperN&B4.jpg|Banjo in Nutty Acres. Image:WallpaperN&B6.jpg|Banjo fighting Mr. Patch in Nutty Acres. Image:WallpaperN&B7.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie swinging in Showdown Town. Image:WallpaperN&B8.jpg|Banjo sailing in Nutty Acres. Image:WallpaperN&B9.jpg|Banjo flying around Nutty Acres' volcano. Image:WallpaperN&B5.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie's official website wallpaper. Image:WallpaperN&B10.jpg|Gruntilda's official website wallpaper. Image:WallpaperN&B11.jpg|Mumbo Jumbo's official website wallpaper. Image:WallpaperN&B12.jpg|Lord of Games' official website wallpaper. Image:WallpaperN&B13.jpg|Some characters' wallpaper. Image:WallpaperN&B14.jpg|Gruntilda and her minions' wallpaper. Names in Other Languages External Links Websites *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Official Website *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Xbox360 Game Profile *Rare Official Website Videos *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Teaser Trailer *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Gameplay Trailer 1 *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Gameplay Trailer 2 *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts XBox 360 UK News *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Shaun Read and Andy Wilson Interview References de:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Category:Banjo-Kazooie series Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts